Cuma Punya Hati
by Sereniteen
Summary: Kim Mingyu—kekasihnya, saat ini sedang berjalan dengan tangan yang bertautan mesra dengan lelaki mungil di seberang jalan yang lain. Wonwoo merasa hatinya tidak berbentuk lagi. Entah remuk atau sudah hancur—dan lenyap, mungkin? / Seventeen's Meanie couple / Oneshot / RnR!


Selama ini Wonwoo terus berusaha membutakan matanya tentang keadaan dunia saat ini. Baginya, tidak ada bagian dunia—bagian terkecilpun yang membuatnya bahagia. Ia selalu menganggap dunia begitu kejam kepadanya. Dunia selalu merenggut semua _kebahagiaannya_ —dulu hingga sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUMA PUNYA HATI**

 **Disclaimer** **All Cast belong to himself. Maybe can I keep Jeon Wonwoo?**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **This is Yaoi! And Meanie pairing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Wonwoo menghela napas. Hatinya merasa sakit—dan juga _kebas_. Pemandangan di depannya saat ini memang bukan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris.

Kim Mingyu— _kekasihnya_ , saat ini sedang berjalan dengan tangan yang bertautan mesra dengan lelaki mungil di seberang jalan yang lain. Wonwoo merasa hatinya tidak berbentuk lagi. Entah remuk atau sudah hancur—dan lenyap, mungkin?

Ia berlalu dari tempatnya, kembali ke _flat_ nya. Jalannya sangat tergesa dan berantakan. Berbagai umpatan dilayangkan untuknya tatkala tanpa sengaja ia menabrak keras bahu orang-orang yang juga sedang menggunakan jalan yang sama dengannya.

Matanya memanas, ia ingin menangis. _Tidak_. Ia tidak ingin menangisi Mingyu untuk kesekian kalinya. Hal ini pernah ia alami sebelumnya, hingga sekarang hatinya tampak terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu ia tertawa getir, hingga tawanya benar-benar keras sekarang. Ia tidak begitu memperdulikan apa tanggapan orang-orang yang melintas di samping kanan dan kirinya. Tawanya sarat akan luka yang dalam.

Wonwoo merasa akan gila dalam hitungan beberapa detik lagi. Dunia begitu kejam padanya.

Ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya, melanjutkan jalannya yang tak lagi berantakan. Wonwoo berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Sekali lagi,Wonwoo dilukai dan ia tak perduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia membuka pintu _flat_ nya. Melepas dan menggantung mantelnya pada gantungan di sebelah pintu. Bukan _flat_ yang mewah memang. _Flat_ nya terletak dipinggir kota bukan tepat di jantung kota seperti _flat-flat elite_ umumnya. Tapi, tentu saja _flat_ nya tidak sekumuh yang orang pikirkan. Cukup bersih untuk ukuran seorang lelaki yang menghuninya.

Ia berjalan ke arah kanan _flat_ nya yang menjadi letak sebuah _single bed_. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar. Lengannya terangkat menutup kedua manik tajam matanya. Pemandangan tadi masih berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Menangis pun ia rasa percuma sekarang.

Memang, dulu—dulu sekali, saat hubungannya dengan Kim Mingyu masih terjalin selama tiga bulan, dan ketika ia melihat pemandangan seperti itu, ia langsung menghampiri Mingyu, menampar, memaki, menangis meraung-raung. Dan, sialnya ia selalu kalah dengan rayuan, akal-akalan busuk ala Mingyu.

Tapi, setelah dua tahun hubungan mereka berjalan, pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa ia lihat, bukan? Mingyu dengan segudang selingkuhannya—entahlah Wonwoo hanya tidak yakin—berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan, mesra, tertawa bersama. Itu sudah biasa bagi Wonwoo. Tentu saja sudah biasa, hatinya _kebas_ saat ini. Tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit. Tidak, tidak, ia hanya lelah.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengulas senyum miris. Miris dengan dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo tidak akan menghampiri, menangis meraung-raung, menampar, dan memaki Mingyu, tentu saja. Ia telah dewasa dan ia lebih dewasa—berdasarkan umur dibanding kekasih bocah _sialan_ nya. Ia hanya akan membiarkan Mingyu datang padanya dan lebih parahnya ia akan merentangkan kedua tangannya secara suka rela, bertingkah seolah-olah Mingyu tidak pernah memberikan sayatan pada hatinya.

Wonwoo cuma punya hati. Tapi, ia tak pernah tahu apakah Mingyu memiliki dan memakai hatinya.

Wonwoo kembali mengeraskan air mukanya. Seseorang datang ke _flat_ nya, tanpa mengetuk dan mengucap permisi. Ia tahu itu siapa, tapi ia enggan menggubris. Untuk saat ini, biarkan tangannya tetap pada posisinya, ia hanya terlalu malas untuk merentangkan tangan.

Seseorang itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo yang masih setia pada posisi sebelumnya. Ini _single bed_ , _man_. Sempit. Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengusap kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ , pesan dariku masuk, bukan? Maaf, aku tidak mengajakmu keluar untuk melihat daun pohon maple yang gugur karena tugas sekolahku sangat menumpuk," itu dia, Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggumam membalas ucapan Mingyu. Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tangan-tangan Mingyu yang bermain dengan rambutnya, ia pun membuka mata dan melihat ke arah Mingyu. Sedikit mendongak.

"Hentikan, Mingyu- _ya_! Uhm, ku rasa kau lebih baik pulang karena aku sedang ingin tidur sekarang," Wonwoo berucap dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Mingyu.

Mingyu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "mengusirku, _hyung_?"

"Ya, jadi cepatlah pergi!" Wonwoo berbalik cepat ke arah Mingyu membuat ranjangnya sedikit berdecit. Ia pun mendorong tubuh Mingyu turun dari ranjangnya.

Mingyu terkekeh gemas mencubit hidung Wonwoo hingga memerah. "Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak, sayang," tak lupa ia mengecup singkat pipi Wonwoo sebelum benar-benar pergi dari _flat_ Wonwoo.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi tersenyum miris dengan kejadian yang menimpanya.

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo dibohongi dan ia tetap percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu- _ya_ , apa kau pernah berpikir tentang dimana ada cinta yang seperti kita?"

Saat ini, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput di pinggir kota. Mereka du—ah tidak! Wonwoo duduk dengan telapak tangan yang digunakan untuk menopang badannya. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia lebih memilih tiduran dengan paha Wonwoo sebagai bantalannya dan tangannya yang sibuk membuka halaman per halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Mingyu menghentikan aksi membacanya. Bukunya ia tutup dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya. Ia memandang ke atas. Menatap lurus wajah Wonwoo yang mendongak menatap langit yang mulai menjingga.

Ia mengernyit, mencoba mengulangi apa yang tadi ditanyakan oleh kekasihnya ini. Setelah paham maksudnya, ia pun berucap, "tentu saja tidak akan ada orang yang memiliki cinta seperti kita, _hyung_. Kita adalah pasangan yang beruntung."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu, ia kembali mengulas sebuah senyum getir.

"Cinta kita sangat indah. Kita saling mengerti, menyayangi, mengasihi satu sama lain. Bukan begitu, _hyung_?" lanjut Mingyu menjelaskan.

Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiaannya kepada rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin musim gugur, "semoga Mingyu- _ya_ , semoga."

Mingyu yang telah mendapat jawaban pun kembali menekuni bukunya. Lagipula, ia bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana. Karena ia dan Wonwoo adalah orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk diam. Toh, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

Wonwoo terus menyakinkan hatinya, bahwa yang diucapkan Mingyu adalah benar adanya. Ia membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya tentang apa yang telah Mingyu lakukan selama ini kepadanya. Ia paham betul, sayatan di hatinya belum kering dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk masa penyembuhannya.

Tapi, Mingyu memanglah masih seorang bocah yang sering berkelakuan seenaknya. Ia dengan tidak sopannya selalu datang dan menimpa sayatan yang belum kering itu dengan sayatan baru hingga membuat Wonwoo merasakan berkali-kali lipat rasa sakit akibat sayatan yang selalu ditumpuk dengan sayatan baru yang masih sangat basah.

Dan, Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo yang akan terus menerima semua perlakuan Mingyu dengan senang hati. Tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang sudah dibuat kepayahan dengan penyakit yang dibawa Mingyu pada hatinya.

Wonwoo baik dan bodoh di saat yang bersamaan, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo kira hari ini ia akan berdua saja dengan Mingyu. Hanya berdua dan benar-benar berdua. Tapi, ketika Mingyu bilang bahwa ia harus pergi untuk mengantarkan sang _eomma_ pergi berbelanja, harapan itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam.

" _Hyung_ , maaf, aku harus pergi. _Eomma_ memaksaku untuk menemaninya berbelanja."

Wonwoo tahu, bahwa ia sedang dibohongi. Wonwoo tahu, jika yang meneleponnya tadi bukanlah sang _eomma_. Wonwoo tahu, jika Mingyu tidak pergi mengantar _eomma_ nya berbelanja. Wonwoo tahu, jika itu hanyalah akal-akalan busuk ala Mingyu.

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo tahu semua tentang Mingyu.

"Tak apa, Mingyu- _ya_. Kau sangat terburu-buru sekarang. Cepatlah, _eomma_ menunggumu. Aku akan mencari taksi."

Tapi, Wonwoo bisa apa? Memohon? Lupakan, ia tak akan melakukannya karena akan berimbas pada tubuhnya sendiri yang akan didorong Mingyu hingga membentur lantai atau aspal.

Mingyu kasar padanya? Tidak juga, karena ia selalu bersikap manis setelahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, _hyung_! Aku pergi dulu," Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo sesaat sebelum ia berlari dan benar-benar berlalu dari hadapannya.

Wonwoo masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ia hanya enggan berlalu. Ia sempat berpikir apakah Mingyu akan mencarinya setelah ini jika ia tak menemukan Wonwoo di _flat_ nya?

Baiklah, Wonwoo akan tetap pada tempatnya saat ini.

Tapi, beruntung jika Mingyu mengingatnya dan mengunjungi _flat_ nya, jika tidak, ia akan terus disini, sendirian.

Tak apa, Wonwoo akan tetap menunggu Mingyu. Walaupun sendirian. Ia merapatkan mantelnya dan menggosok kedua tangannya.

Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo tetap disana untuk menunggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup.

Wonwoo tidak bisa lebih lama menunggu. Badannya terasa kaku akibat cuaca dingin yang menembus hingga tulangnya. Serasa keropos. Sudah dua jam semenjak matahari pulang ke peraduaannya ia menunggu Mingyu disini. Di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Harusnya ia tahu, jika Mingyu tidak mungkin datang menjemputnya. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh. Ah, tentu saja, itu tak apa, tak masalah selama ia bodoh untuk Mingyu. Semua yang berkaitan dengan Mingyu, ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati walaupun itu memiliki dampak negatif yang sangat besar terhadap dirinya.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya yang kaku. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Perutnya belum terisi sejak kepergian Mingyu tadi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat aspal yang tengah ia pijak.

Tubuh Wonwoo tersentak ke belakang. Seseorang menabrak bahunya. Tubuhnya yang tak memiliki tenaga barang sedikit pun langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT!"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya melihat orang yang menabraknya barusan. Di hadapannya saat ini terdapat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh mungil dan rambut berwarna merah jambu. Ah, bukan seorang, tetapi dua orang, karena ada Mingyu di sebelah lelaki itu.

Ia menatap Mingyu dan tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum miris, melainkan senyum tulus. Benar-benar tulus. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia cukup terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Bertemu dengan Wonwoo yang keadaan lelaki itu cukup untuk terlihat acak-acakan.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT?!"

Wonwoo kembali menatap lelaki di depannya. Ia berdecih pelan. Sangat pelan. Lalu, ia kembali mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Ah, maaf. Aku tak melihatmu tadi. Maafkan aku?" ia membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari sana.

Sedang Mingyu, ia terus melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang semakin jauh. Ia sempat mendengar suara Wonwoo yang sangat pelan ketikaWonwoo berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku masih setia, Mingyu- _ya_ , walaupun kau sudah berjalan dengan yang lain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu masih diliputi rasa tak enak perihal pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo saat ia tengah menggandeng mesra tangan Jihoon—lelaki di sebelahnya. Ia sangat resah dan khawatir. Tampilan Wonwoo sangat berantakan tadi.

Ia harus ke _flat_ Wonwoo saat ini juga. Manik matanya bergerak gelisah, mencoba mencari alasan apa yang kiranya dapat lepas dari Jihoon. Ia tak fokus. Sampai Jihoon mengguncang bahunya pelan, mencoba mencari perhatiannya kembali.

"Mingyu- _ya_! Kau tak mendengarku?"

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Jihoon sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal padanya.

"Maaf, _hyung_ , aku sepertinya melupakan janjiku dengan _eomma_. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Mingyu menyetop taksi dan ia menyuruh Jihoon untuk masuk. "Pulanglah dengan selamat, _hyung_."

Jihoon hendak protes, tapi ia harus menelan kembali ucapannya yang sebelumnya berada di ujung lidah. Mingyu menutup pintu taksi dengan cepat dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

Jihoon mendengus pelan. Ia pun mengatakan kemana arah tujuannya kepada sopir taksi dan ikut berlalu dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu membuka pintu _flat_ dengan sekali hentak. Ia merasa lega ketika disambut dengan tubuh Wonwoo yang sempat terkejut karena kelakuannya tadi. Mingyu mengatur napasnya yang keluar secara berebut. Setelah dirasa cukup stabil, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengulas senyum seperti biasa. Ia tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Mingyu terperangah di tempatnya. Kakinya serasa tak mau bergerak. Bagaimana mungkin, Wonwoo _nya_ sangat kuat menghadapinya. Bukan air mata yang ia lihat, tapi senyuman yang sangat tulus.

"Aku tahu jika kau akan datang. Oleh karena itu, aku menyeduhkan ramyun juga untukmu," Wonwoo mengambil tempat duduk kemudian ia menepuk sisi sebelahnya yang kosong. "Duduklah disini, Mingyu- _ya_!"

Mingyu berjalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo yang tengah meniup ramyunnya. Wonwoo yang melihat siluet tubuh Mingyu mendekat, mendongak. Ia mengambil _cup_ ramyun di sebelahnya dan memberikannya pada Mingyu yang dengan senang hati Mingyu terima.

Mingyu masih diam memandang wajah Wonwoo. Wajahnya yang terus mengulas senyum seperti tak pernah merasakan apa itu sakit. Hati Mingyu bergemuruh melihatnya.

Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Jangan terus memandangiku, Mingyu- _ya_. Aku sangat lapar sekarang. Sejak kau tinggal tadi aku belum makan sama sekali dan terus berdiri menunggumu di sana."

Mingyu terdiam mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo. Hatinya sakit.

"Padahal aku mengharapkanmu untuk datang menjemputku, tapi kau malah pergi dengan laki-laki lain," Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya terus menatap ke arah ramyunnya. Entah mengapa selera makannya menguap entah kemana. "Oh, ya, apa tadi kau tepat waktu menemui _eomma_ mu? Jangan biarkan dia menunggumu, Mingyu- _ya,_ karena menunggu adalah sesuatu yang membosankan. Setidaknya itulah yang aku rasakan selama aku menunggumu tadi."

Hati Mingyu terlampau sakit. Ia benar-benar menjadi bajingan saat ini.

Wonwoo merasa sedikit lega telah mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini kepada Mingyu. Laki-laki yang menyakitinya selama dua tahun ini.

Mingyu merasa suaranya tercekat, sebulir air mata jatuh melewati pipinya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Wonwoo. Ia menarik kedua pundak Wonwoo agar kekasihnya itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" suara Mingyu bergetar, ia tak bisa untuk menahan air matanya kali ini. Ia menangisi kebodohannya sendiri.

Wonwoo sangat terkejut melihat Mingyu telah berlinang air mata. Ia mengangkat tangannya mengusap lelehan air mata Mingyu di pipinya. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut, "aku cuma punya hati, Mingyu- _ya_. Tentu apapun yang dilakukan dengan hati akan sangat terasa menyenangkan walaupun memiliki dampak negatif lebih besar daripada dampak positifnya."

Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya dalam sekali sentak. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Menghirup aroma yang telah lama tak dihirupnya. Aroma ini sangat dirindukannya. Aroma khas kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku begitu bodoh. Maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, _hyung_ ," Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya seolah Wonwoo akan lenyap jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya barang sedetik pun.

Wonwoo mengelus sayang punggung tegap Mingyu yang bergetar. Ia tak percaya jika Mingyu akan sampai seperti ini akhirnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan Mingyu yang terus terisak.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Mingyu- _ya_. Jauh sebelum kau memintanya. Jadi jangan takut, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Walaupun kau telah bersama yang lain, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Entah di sampingmu atau di belakangmu."

Mingyu melepas pelukannya dengan Wonwoo. Ia menggeleng kuat, maniknya menatap tajam dan dalam kedua manik Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ harus terus berada di sampingku. _Hyung_ tidak boleh berdiri apalagi berjalan di belakangku. Kita akan terus bersama, _hyung_. Aku berjanji padamu. Maukah kau memulai kembali dari awal? Dimana hanya ada kita berdua di cerita kita ini," Mingyu mengangguk meyakinkan.

Wonwoo merasakan luka di hatinya terkikis habis oleh perkataan Mingyu. Ia menutup matanya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Mingyu barusan.

Mingyu kembali menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium keningnya lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo- _hyung_."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

Bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu memanglah masih seorang bocah yang sering berkelakuan seenaknya. Ia dengan tidak sopannya selalu datang dan menimpa sayatan yang belum kering itu dengan sayatan baru hingga membuat Wonwoo merasakan berkali-kali lipat rasa sakit akibat sayatan yang selalu ditumpuk dengan sayatan baru yang masih sangat basah. Tapi, hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi kali ini karena hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam cerita mereka.

Tanpa Jihoon atau siapapun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Haloooo~ Shelo datang bawa fiksi Seventeen /tebarbunga/. Gimana _feel_ nya setelah baca? Sebenarnya gak tega bikin Wonu jadi gini /mewek/. Ini memang bukan apa-apa dan abal banget malah /nangis/. Tapi, semoga semua suka, yaaa? /wink/. Oya, lagi kena penyakit baper jadinya suka nulis yang gini-gini, deh /curhat/. Akhir kata, **RnR?**


End file.
